Chuck Versus the Beefcake
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Beefcake is the fifteenth episode in season two, which aired on March 2, 2009. It is the twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Chuck gets jealous when Sarah has to seduce Fulcrum agent Cole Barker, codename "Beefcake". In the meantime, while Big Mike continues dating Morgan's mother and Morgan takes refuge at Chuck's place, Jeff and Lester start looking for the "Buy More Babe" as a way of finding a new employee. Plot Brad White's grave was pillaged for a secret in his belt buckle, and the mission is to intercept the agent who took it. Chuck comes to the realization that he and Sarah will never be a couple so he breaks up with her. Sarah has to use her female charm to get it back from the Fulcrum agent Cole Barker which makes Chuck uncomfortable. Chuck and Casey are at a hotel waiting for Cole to get there. Sarah meets up with Cole and take it to his suite. As Casey and Chuck listen through an earpiece. Things are getting hot when two other Fulcrum agents are flashed to meet up. Casey goes and exchanges gunfire with the agents while Chuck, disgusted, listens in for a secret code for help from Sarah, but does not hear it. A waiter comes to the bar where Chuck is wallowing in his sorrows and asks for Crystale, which is the secret code for help. Chuck dashes to go save Sarah and finds her in her lingerie, in a very sexy posture, subduing Barker. They take him to the rooftop and a helicopter shoots at them. Cole tells Chuck that he is MI-6 undercover and that if he is not released by them, Sarah will be killed. Chuck believes what the man says and the agent grabs guns and shoots at a gas tank, which takes out the helicopter that is shooting at them. Casey comes, not knowing what is taking place and knocks out the agent. At the Castle, the General Beckman offers apologies to Cole, having had no idea that he was MI6. However. Chuck offers his apartment for Cole, since he thinks something could potentially happen between the Cole and Sarah, but Sarah tells him that they will both stay in the office. Cole tells Chuck that he is going to butter Sarah's muffin. The belt buckle has a large microchip in it. They need a playback device in order to get the info. This was what Cole's mission was. Chuck says that they can get the information from the chip at Buy More but everyone instead agrees to meet with more Fulcrum agents to get the device. Chuck takes it back to Buy More and decodes it, trying to upstage Cole. Yet at the same time, he sets off a homing device. As Sarah, Cole, and Casey meet with the agents, the homing device goes off and Fulcrum sees it as a setup. They detain Sarah and Cole, and go to get Chuck. By then, Chuck finds a video of himself being subjected to White's Intersect experiment and smashes the chip to prevent Fulcrum from finding out what's on it. They tie Chuck up by his arms with chains. Chuck tells Sarah and Cole that he was on the chip. That is what the Fulcrum agents wanted to hear. They wanted to know who the Intersect was. The Fulcrum agents try to get info by torturing Cole and the female leader whips Cole until he is bloody. Chuck finally confesses that he is the Intersect and Sarah tells them that Chuck can't be the Intersect because he is just a computer technician. She is trying to keep him out of harm's way. Then Cole confesses that he is the Intersect. Chuck says that he will submit to torture to prove that he is it. The leader, Alexis White, brings a syringe filled with poison very close to Chuck. Chuck, banking on his fear of needles, passes out and leans his chair too far back causing him to fall to the floor, but is stirred awake when splashed with water. Right before Alexis injects Sarah with the poison to get the truth, Casey and the team break in to where Chuck is being tortured and corner the Fulcrum agents. Casey demands that the leader tell them about Fulcrum, but she injects herself with the poison in the syringe, committing suicide. Afterward while Chuck nurses his bruised head Casey makes fun of him for being upstaged by Cole while Sarah keeps glancing over at them. When Chuck turns to look at her all he sees is Sarah tending to Cole. At the castle, Sarah tells Chuck that he is brave and that he can take the torture of withstanding their fake relationship. Cole, tries to persuade Sarah to leave with him to Fiji and vacation with him. She refuses the offer and tells him that she has to work. Cole leaves, but not before kissing her passionately. Chuck sees this on the surveillance camera. This upsets Chuck and he decides to move out of his apartment with Morgan. Meanwhile, Cole is being driven away in a limo when a person dressed like a highway patrol drives up, shoots the driver, and takes Cole. Sarah goes to Chuck who is with Morgan, Ellie, and Captain Awesome and she pulls him aside. Since Cole knows that Chuck is the Intersect, Chuck has to go into 24-hr protection. They have to get back together and move-in together. Sarah hugs him in order to sell their relationship to the Ellie, Morgan, and Captain Awesome, who are looking at them through the window. Buy More In a b-story, Jeff and Lester are given the job to hire a new 'Buy More Babe'. Unfortunately, they take the task too seriously, as they use it as a means to find a girl for themselves. Their obvious attempts at hitting on potential employees, most of which who were lied to and fearing that they may be sued, they blamed all of this on Chuck. One of those girls then slaps Chuck. At the end of the episode, Big Mike receives a number of calls from Human Services and demands that Chuck come into his office. Quotes Chuck: [to Sarah as she's cutting up some bananas] Look it's not you, it's me. Casey: [Casey enters] Probably not the best idea to give the "It's not you, it's me" speech to a trained assassin wielding a knife. Chuck: I was warming up into a more original territory, all right? Can you give us a moment, Casey? Music *Wake Up by Mackintosh Braun *The Brightest of the Head by Starflyer 59 *Tigers In the Fire by Love Grenades *Airplanes by Local Natives Trivia *After destroying the helicopter on the roof Barker utters the line 'come with me if you want to live' to Sarah. This is most likely a reference to the Terminator franchise where a character perceived to be a villain utters the line to the protagonist (also Sarah), revealing they're on the same side. *During the scene when Jeff and Lester are interviewing models to be the Buy More girl, Jeff has his legs crossed and then crosses them the other way, revealing he is not wearing any underwear. This is similar to the famous interrogation scene in the movie, Basic Instinct, when Sharon Stone's character flashes the detective played by Michael Douglas in almost the exact same way. *At the Castle, after Cole has showered and is flirting with Sarah, she tells him to put some clothes on and he says, "As you wish." This is very likely an homage to The Princess Bride, where Westley repeatedly uses that phrase to tell Buttercup he loves her, with Cole seemingly using it in a similar manner. Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes